Well Met By Moonlight
by LunaMagic
Summary: Chapter 4 Up! Will Nakuru ever find true love? What if fate decided to step in and found her a match in every way? Nakuru and Charles Forever! Review please .
1. Introduction

**Well-Met By Moonlight**

**by LunaMagic**

INTRODUCTION

This piece of fanfiction is actually a spin-off from another FanFic written by my two sisters entitled "Farsighted". Their penname is SibylSofiana. To those who have been the been following "Farsighted" this bonus is for you. Thank you for all your positive feedback, without which our imaginations may have withered and died away. (choke…gasp…)

Although my imagination is not as fertile as theirs... I will try my best to post at least once a week, pending approval from my sisters, of course.

We hope you enjoy reading this as much as we enjoy writing it. ^_^

DISCLAIMER

My sisters and I do not own CCS or any of its characters. We do, however, claim the character CHARLES GWYDDION TERRIN and the other new characters associated with him, as well as the storylines we have written on him and Nakuru .  ^_^ Kawaii desu ne.

All the names of people and places are fictional (except the countries mentioned). If there are any similarities to those living or dead, I'm definitely sure it's pure coincidence.

OTHER NOTES:

I just realized that there IS a James Cameron who is a famous director(?). I just want everyone to know that I wasn't thinking of him when I created the character. I just need a name to go with "James" that was either English, Scottish, or Irish sounding. I guess it was a subconscious action on my part. But needless to say, the James Cameron in this story is no way related to the real James Cameron.


	2. Prologue

Well-Met By Moonlight

by LunaMagic

PROLOGUE

Charles Terrin looked dashing…at least he thought so as he studied his reflection on the full length mirror of his dressing room. He looked very good in white. His blond, wavy hair was newly cut, emphasizing his hazel/brown eyes. A lot of girls swooned over those eyes. Mother said they were just like his grandfather's.

Today was his 17th birthday. And as usual, his family was throwing him a grand celebration at home. He didn't like his birthday parties. He wished he didn't have to come. But he couldn't very well tell his parents that could he? He loved his mum and dad. It reminded him too much of his grandad, who had died exactly on his seventh birthday. He didn't want their feelings to get hurt over a trivial matter. They always have such a good time planning his birthday parties. Besides, one day out in a year isn't too bad. 

His personal butler tried to straighten out the sleeves of his master's tuxedo. "Master Charles, please try not to spill anything on your suit this time. You know how your mother hates to see your suits ruined."

Charlie smiled. Peter Donovan was his friend, his mentor, as well as his butler. Sometimes, when he let his guard down, he sometimes acted like a father to Charlie. No one minded a bit. After all, Peter had been taking care of Charlie since he was a baby. 

"I promise, Peter. Besides, I'm seventeen now. Spilling punch on myself would hardly add credence to my reputation as a charmer. I'll be very careful."

Peter placed his hands on Charlie's shoulders and bent a bit to look into his eyes. "I'm very proud of you. You know that. If I ever had a son, I'd wish he was like you. Happy, happy birthday, Master Charles."

"I know, Peter. Thank you," Charlie hugged his butler tightly, "I'll always be grateful to you. You know that."

After a few more seconds, he released the old man. 

"I think I need to be alone for a while now, Peter. I want to talk to… you know who…"

"Very well, master. I shall instruct the servants not to disturb you."

"Thank you, Peter."

Charlie waited while Peter ushered the maids out. Being the last one out, Peter peers through the doorway and nods to Charlie before closing the door.

@@@

Making sure he was alone, he listened to the activities outside. Everything was quiet on this floor except for the occasional shouts from downstairs, giving last minute directions to the servants.

Charlie walked to the center of the parlor room. He closed his eyes and concentrated on calling out his power. 

He used to find this very frustrating, often waiting for hours before he could get any reaction from the elements. Now, after ten years of practice, he could call upon it in mere moments. Already, he had conjured the beginnings of a mini whirlwind inside his closed room. He certainly had Peter to thank for his patience.

Charlie opened his eyes and held out his hands. He could feel raw power around him, inside him. The room suddenly disappears and he is surrounded by the universe.

"Rod appear," he mutters in the ancient druidic tongue. (as I recall, druids had a secret language - LunaMagic)

A long rod appeared in front of him, glowing an eerie green. The rod was about 6 feet long and appeared to be made with a mixture of ivory and horn. Runes were written upon it with gold and silver. A large crystal was set on its top.

Charlie took the rod with his right hand. The wind stopped blowing around him and all was quiet once again.

He set the rod on the ground then tapped the floor thrice. 

"I call upon him who came before me.

I call the one who set my path.

I seek the guidance, I seek wisdom. 

This I ask, under my pact."

"Jolly good job, Charlie boy. Peter has taught you well. I was right to make him apprentice. Better than your father would have done, I suppose," a smoky image of an old man appeared in front of Charlie. Except for the blue eyes, black hair, and advanced age, he looked every bit like Charlie himself.

"He tried, Granddad. It's just not in him. He's okay with me practicing, though. That's good enough for me."

"I suppose… He does love your mother dearly. And he takes good care of you, even when he's working most of the time."

"I have you… and Peter."

"Boy, I sometimes wish you were not too good a pupil. You missed out on a lot of things. You should have enjoyed your childhood while you had it."

"I have friends, Granddad."

Leopold Archibald McCollough raised one eyebrow. "When was the last time you brought a friend home? The last time you truly enjoyed an outing with your friends? Do you always need to be so serious, boy?"

"I enjoy my studies, Granddad. And I am not a boy. Not now. I am seventeen, remember? I can take care of myself. And yes, I sometimes find most of my friends shallow and dull. But they are friends, nevertheless."

The ghost gave a sigh. "There is one I like though. That friend of yours, Eriol Hiiragizawa. He's got a good vibe. I feel power in him, too.  He might be a little more understanding of your circumstances. I daresay he might make you a very good friend."

"The less people who know about my 'circumstances', the better it will be. I don't want anybody to get too involved with me…" 

A memory flashed in his mind, about the girl he liked once… the one who went away--- because he was a freak… The memory faded. And was replaced by something else. 

"Charles?... what is it?"

_It was night. He was seven and his granddad had just died. He ran, away to the woods at the back of their house. He was crying. He felt like his chest was going to burst._

"Charlie?" The ghost's voice rose in concern. 

This brought Charlie out of his trance. "Nothing, granddad. Just… a memory." 

"Be careful. You know that nothing is coincidence."

"We shall see, granddad. We shall see."

The old man's face suddenly looked dismayed, "The clock is ticking, son. I have to go. Happy birthday, my boy.  May the powers bless you well." The ghost's features begin to fade.

"Thank you, granddad… " Charlie waits until the last of the smoke clears, "I miss you… always…"

Trying not to cry, he lifts up his rod towards the ceiling.

"Finis!" in a snap, he was back in his own room as if he never moved. The rod was gone, of course, till he needed it again. 

@@@

Charles Terrin looked at his wristwatch. It was almost six at night. The guests would be arriving soon. 

He peered out of his bedroom door. He wasn't at all surprised to find Peter waiting outside. 

"Everything good, sir? It is almost time for the party."

"Yes, Peter. Everything's good," 

Another flash of memory stole into his consciousness. __What in bloody hell?__

__He was back again in the woods. He was scared because it was getting dark, and he was lost and cold and hungry. Then there was a flash of red, and a  remembrance of warmth and safety… and butterfly wings, all around him… and sleep.__

Peter raised an eyebrow inquiringly. "Master?"

Charlie merely smiled and straightened his cuffs. __This is no time for reminiscing.__

"It's nothing, Peter. I'm ready. It's showtime, folks."

@@@

Nakuru was humming a happy tune. She, Eriol-sama, and Tomoyo-chan were going to Charlie-kun's party. She felt very, very happy. Bubbly even. Even Spinel Sun's sarcastic comments couldn't stop her enthusiasm. Personally, she didn't know why Eriol-sama allowed Spinel Sun to come. She was pretty sure Charlie-kun would not allow pets inside, even ones that looked like plushies.

"Really, Eriol-sama. What would Charlie-kun say when he sees me with a plushie toy? He'll  probably say I'm childish or maybe lacking in the head."

Spinel stiffled a yawn. "And what difference would it make? You ARE lacking in the head. Besides, he already thinks that of you, baka."

Nakuru gave the cat a steely glare then stuck out her tongue. "AM NOT!"

"I rest my case." 

They continued to hurl insults at each other for the rest of the trip. Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-chan were really quiet in the backseat. It was really unnerving, but she didn't want the master to notice that she noticed. Luckily, the drive wasn't very long. After thirty minutes of driving, she took the Aston Martin beyond the huge iron gates of the Terrin Manor. Everyone (with the exception of master Eriol) had their mouths open and were ogling at the finely manicured gardens.

"It's bigger than our house..." Tomoyo breathed, "It's utterly beautiful," she said as they passed by a the enormous fountain in front of the house. On top of the fountain was a magnificent sculpture of a man wooing what appeared to be an faerie maiden.

Nakuru parked the car in front of the brightly lit mansion. _Definitely bigger than Eriol-sama's town house. _

A valet opened Nakuru's door and offered his hand. "Good evening, milady. Welcome to the Terrin Manor."

"Kawaii! You're so polite!" Nakuru put her hand in the valet's offered hand. "And cute, too!"

The valet's face went as red as his hair. "I... uh... well... thank you..." He pulled Nakuru up from the seat. "Umm... the keys... miss."

Nakuru looked around. Eriol-sama and Tomoyo-chan were already being helped out of the car. 

Dangling the keys with her thumb and index finger, she dropped them on the valet's left hand. "Certainly." Resisting the urge to hug him, Nakuru can only smile and bat her eyelashes.

Noticing Nakuru's regard, the valet tried to get in the car while avoiding brushing against her. "Right, miss." 

_He actually looked scared... Kawaii! He looked cuter scared._

A rather loud cough could be heard from inside the car. The valet gave Spinel Sun a confused look.

"Did that toy..."

Spinel! Cough. Cough. "Oh my, I seem to have contracted a bad cough. Oh, look. I forgot to bring my plushie..." Leaning over casually, she grabbed Spinel by the neck, earning her a irate glare. She then straightened up and squeezed Spinel's cheek into hers.

"I just can't go anywhere without it! Hmmm..." she kissed Spinel soundly.

"Uh... right." The valet closed the door and proceded to start the car.

Spinel let out a sigh of relief. "You nearly suffocated me, baka."

She didn't answer, but gave Spinel a smug smile and began to walk. Seeing Eriol and Tomoyo just entering the front door, she hiked up her skirt and ran as fast as she could up the stairs while trying to appear dignified.

@@@

"Eriol-sama, you're so MEAN!" 

Nakuru just found out that it was Charlie-kun's birthday! Oooh, and he looked sooo cute in his white tuxedo. It just emphasized his lovely brown eyes with those gorgeous blond lashes. It made her think of chocolate surrounded by caramel. _Yum._

".... Ah, of course, a dance with you miss Nakuru... "

_Wha...Nakuru came out of her reverie. Did Charlie-kun just ask her for a dance?.... _Ooooh, so kawaii!!!__

_*Behave, _Ruby Moon_. _The Master does not need to be embarassed tonight.*_  Spinel Sun's thoughts intruded on her own._

*_Of course, what made you think I'd do anything stupid?*_ Secretly, Nakuru was disappointed. She was just so happy that she had wanted to jump on Charlie-kun's back and hug him tight. _Oh, well. Just for tonight. I'm sure I'll find some way to meet him outside. _

*Nakuru-chan...* Even in thoughts, Spinel can sound so.... serious. 

Nakuru spotted french doors leading outside to a huge balcony and moved towards it. Making sure no one was near, she put Spinel on the marble railing and said, "Okay, you're here. Now stay put." A nasty gleam appears on Nakuru's eye. "If you're good, I'll bring you some sweets."

"I don't eat sweets." Spinel said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, loosen up, Spinel-kun! It's a party. Just stay hidden behind this plant and enjoy the music." Nakuru skipped back to the doors. Looking back, she smiles and says, "Behave, Spinel-kun. Master does not need to be embarassed tonight." She laughed and tossed her hair back.

"Baka." 

@@@

Charles heaved a sigh of relief as his eyes followed Nakuru's form going out towards the balcony. _Thank heavens. _He didn't want to attract too much stress today._ Still, he could not resist taking another peek. _She looked good today... __

Charles himself a mental shake. _What am I thinking...  "Good evening, ladies.__ Janet, Lara, Virginia... " The three girls in front of him giggled.___

"Oh, Charles, darling. Happy birthday!" Virginia Magnusson hugged him and kissed his cheek.  She whispers in his ear. "I'm free all night. Maybe we could have our private party later..."

Charles gripped Virginia by the shoulders and laughs nervously. "Haha... Thank you very much Ginnie. I appreciate it. I'm afraid I'll be busy tonight, though. " Looking around, he spots Regina Bonetti. "Begging your pardon, ladies, but I believe I have promised a dance to that young lady over there."

Releasing her, he half ran towards Reggie. Behind him, Janet and Lara began their giggling fits again and Ginnie was glaring furiously at his back.

@@@

Nakuru was grinning from ear to ear. She had seen what had happened to Charles and his lady friend. She couldn't help feeling smug.

"So, Miss Nakuru,  as I was saying... my family and I will be spending this Saturday on our HUGE yacht. I would be so happy if you could join us." James Cameron raked his fingers nervously through his honey blond hair.

_Oooh, kawaii. I wonder why master never introduced me to his classmates. They're all so cute! "I'd love to, James. But I'll have to check my schedule." Nakuru laughed at his crestfallen face. "I promise I'll call you when I am free."_

James looked up expectantly. "Really? I'll hold you to your promise..."

"Yes, I promise." 

James dipped Nakuru to her back as the final strains of the tango drifted in the air.  He smiled and straightened her up. "Alright, then. I'll be waiting for your call." He kissed her right hand. "I'll see you later, angel."

Nakuru laughed and waved as James moved away. 

She turned around... just in time to see Charles Terrin moving away from Eriol-kun and Tomoyo-chan. Just in time to see the faint blue glow surrounding him.

Nakuru's eyes grew wide. _He's doing something! Something magic! And... he's turning, turning... Oh no, he saw me!_ After that, it seemed to take less than second for Charlie to get by her side.

Charlie gave her a sinful grin. " I believe you owe me a dance, butterfly girl." Then he took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

@@@

"Enjoy yourself, my sweet?"

Nakuru grew confused and looked towards the balcony. *Spinel... he...*

*At ease, Ruby Moon. He means well.*

"A penny for your thoughts?" A pair of chocolate eyes bored into hers.

"I... uh... ummm… it's nothing." She felt warm. Perhaps Spinel was right, for once.

*I heard that.*

She smiled. "Everything's just fine. " She put her arms around Charlie's neck and put her cheek on his chest. She sighed. _He may be younger than her, but he's sooo cute. And he feels so nice. She rubbed her cheek against his expensive jacket._

~~~~~~

Note from the author: 

Although Nakuru appears older than Eriol, she's actually younger since she couldn't have been created until Eriol was born and had enough sense to create her and Spinel Sun.

~~~~~~

Charlie was taken aback. Normally, he would come up with an excuse to get away, but tonight he felt his throat contract and he just couldn't say the words. _Ah well, might as well enjoy the evening. Besides, it IS my birthday. _

Finally, he put his hands on Nakuru's waist. He kissed the top of her head and said, "That's good." _Gods, she smelled good. It reminded him of a forest, a forest filled with beautiful flowers. _

"So, what do you think of the house?" 

"Hmmm..." Nakuru brought her eyes up to stare at his. "It's beautiful. I especially liked the sculpture on top of the fountain. Where did you buy it? It's a very interesting piece." 

Charlie smiled. "My grandfather had it commissioned a long time ago. It's actually a sort of remembrance of family history. According to the legend, one of my ancestors married a faerie maiden during the height of Camelot's fame."

"Camelot?"

"Uh... one of England's more famous legends.  I'm surprised you don't know of it. You have lived in England long enough to hear of it, surely."

Nakuru's face felt warm. _I'm not blushing. I'm not blushing. "Well, I was a bit preoccupied."_

Charlie laughed a full and rich laugh. (KAWAII!!!) "I'm sure. Anyway, Camelot is merely a dream, as the family legend is merely a flight of fancy. I'm also surprised that you noticed the sculpture. Most people wouldn't give it another thought."

"It IS a beautiful piece... AND it comes with such a pretty story. It would have been nice to know how they lived."

"Happily ever after, I would think. As far as I know, our family never had problems with love... Nothing severe, anyway." __

_Except for me... __major, major draught…_

"As for faerie magic... I think love is powerful enough on its own. Don't you agree?"

Nakuru did not answer. _How would I know? she thought miserably, _I never had that kind of love..._ She thought of Eriol. _No, that's different... I think. He is master._ _Besides, there was Tomoyo-chan.__

"Forgive me. I didn't mean to make you sad." Charlie looked concerned.

"Gomen ne, Charlie-kun. Did I look sad?" She smiled. "I was merely thinking of my homework. I have to finish them during the weekend."

He flashed her his trademark grin. "College must be a terrible drag. Allow me to make you forget your worries..." 

Taking her hands, he pushed her away and twirled her around. The next tune was playing. It was more modern, a pop song... Perhaps this would serve his purpose better, and he planned to make her forget the more unusual events of that night.

Meanwhile, a pair of green eyes glared at the couple on the dancefloor unobserved.


	3. The Master of None

Chapter One : The Master of None

  
Charles Gwyddion Terrin, alias Charlie, hereditary druid of the house of McCollough, stood quietly by the fireplace, staring at the dancing flames. 

  
His 17th birthday party had just finished at 2am. After kissing his parents goodnight, he had gone up to his room. He had taken off his jacket and unbuttoned first two buttons on his starched white shirt. Putting his hands inside his pants pockets, he had then wandered towards the warmth of the fireplace. 

  
The party had gone well. Everyone had gone home happy -- at least, most everyone did. Tomoyo Daidouji had gone home in a rather anxious frame of mind early that evening, escorted by Eriol Hiiragizawa in a rather thoughtful mood. 

  
Eriol and Tomoyo. Charles smiled involuntarily. Those two are destined to keep each other company for a good long while. They just needed a little nudge in the right direction. That was why he couldn't resist chanting a small charm to clear the mind. 'It should be working right about this time.' 

  
Suddenly, Charles' face became serious. It was very careless of him. Nakuru Akizuki had seen him. He didn't know if she recognized it for what it was or merely surprised to see something unusual. This happened at times, although very rarely. Not everyone can see auras. And not all those who see them know what they mean. 

  
A simple charm like this shouldn't have been noticed as well. But he had seen her face then. She was surprised, definitely. Thinking quickly, he had asked her for a dance immediately before she can even begin analyzing what she had seen. For a while, she seemed confused and preoccupied. But in a few seconds, she just enjoyed the dance.

  
Charles chuckled. Now that he thought about it, the situation was a bit funny. He had been trying to avoid Nakuru for over a year now. She always reminded him of a butterfly, constantly flitting to and fro, flirting with every flower it meets. Her constant hugging and pestering made him avoid her like the plague. It was nothing personal, of course. He just wasn't used to such open-hearted public displays of affection. Besides, he didn't want her to get TOO close. 

  
Charles sighed and walked toward the balcony. The moon was full and lit up the night. He put his hands on the marble railing and stared at the stars. 'I'm lonely...' 

  
Was Grandfather ever this lonely? Obviously not. He said he met Grandma in his teens. 

  
She was a gem. That's what he said. 

  
In those days, some people still believed in magic and kept it alive. Nowadays, people get scared when you mention magic. Devil's making, some said. It was hard to find people who wouldn't be afraid of you. 

  
_Afraid of me._

  
_If they knew, they would be. _

  
His heart ached. _There must be someone for me. Gods. What use is power... without love..._

  
Charles curled his hands into fists. _What's wrong with me? _(Sigh)_ Maybe I'm just tired._

  
He moved away from the balcony, back to the darkness of his room.

  
@@@  
  
Somewhere high above, in the shadow of the old oak tree beside the balcony, two pairs of eyes watched as Charlie's figure disappeared from view. 

  
"I do not see anything unusual," Spinel Sun commented.

  
"Perhaps it was something random." Ruby Moon floated into the moonlight. "He may be one of those who merely dabble with magic."  
  
"That would make him all the more dangerous to himself and to others."

  
"He certainly has the talent."

  
"We had better go back. I predict that our young Master would need us this night."

  
"True. Mistress should make up her mind soon. The Master deserves to be happy."

"We shall see." Spinel reared up and proceeded to fly into the night. Ruby Moon followed close by.

  
@@@  
  
Charles watched in the shadows as the two flew off. Interesting. Two magical beings were spying on him. One looked like a huge cat, the other, a human form. Both had butterfly wings. 

  
Butterflies, again. He had been preoccupied with butterflies recently for some reason. Perhaps the gods were telling him something.

  
"But right now, I have to get some sleep. I'll probably just do some divination tomorrow," he said aloud. With that, Charles sank into his bed without changing his clothes.

  
@@@

_Charles was seven. Everyone was getting ready for his birthday party. He was very, very happy. _

_Granddad was coming to visit him. He loved his granddad very much. His Granddad was his bestest friend in the whole wide world. They always have lots of fun when they were together. Granddad would always have magic tricks to entertain him and his friends. _

_He remembered that day very well. He was waiting by the door. He was greeting his friends as they came in bearing him gifts. He was smiling and waiting expectantly for his Granddad to come. But he didn't. Surely he didn't forget. But he had to start the party, so Charles went inside anxiously._

_The phone call came three hours later. His mom had answered it. A minute later, he had heard the front door slam and the car start.  _

_He had wanted to go and see what it was about. But he had guests. So he waited._

_He waited until the party was over. He waited for three more hours. _

_Finally, his mother and father came... and told him. Told him his Granddad was dead. Dead from a sudden heart attack. Dead on his seventh birthday. Charles was in shock for three days._

_On the third day, his Granddad's funeral was held at the old house. He wouldn't even go near the casket. Not until he was sure that no one was looking. Then he picked up a chair and peered in. Granddad was sleeping. He was sure of it. He poked Granddad on the shoulder. He didn't wake up. He didn't even wince, like he used to. Charlie punched his arm and shook him._

_"Son."_

_His dad had seen him. He put his hands on Charlie's shoulders. _

_The tears just started flowing. He broke free from his father's grasp, climbed down the chair and ran outside. His father had wanted to follow but his mother held him back._

_And so it was that Charles Gwyddion Terrin ran all the way back to the woods where he and his Granddad spent so much time together, learning about nature… and power. _

_When he reached their secret place, he stopped._

_"BRING HIM BACK!!! BRING HIM BACK!!! YOU HEAR ME!!! BRING HIM BACK!!!" he shouted to the wind. But the wind only threw the words back to his face. His heart ached so badly as he sobbed and beat the bare earth. "Bring him back…"_

@@@

Charles woke up breathing heavily. He could still feel the emotions coursing through him from his dream, or rather, his memory.

_Damn it. _

He tried to forget. He had tried to let it go. But it still managed to haunt him every year, on his birthday.

Charles looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock in the morning. 

_Five hours of sleep, almost. His head started to throb. He closed his eyes again. __That's what I get for throwing big birthday bashes. Charles groaned and turned his head into his pillow. And fell asleep again._

@@@

Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun flew back home, to find their master in the garden all quiet and forlorn. 

"Master, you look pale. Are you ill?" Ruby Moon had asked tentatively.

"Oh, Ruby Moon, Spinel Sun. Where have you been? No, I'm not ill. Just a little tired. Go on ahead. You two need to rest. I just need to think over some things. The garden is a good place for thinking."

Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun looked at each other. 

*Something definitely has happened. Should we ask?*

*No, let him be. Some things are meant to be solved alone.*

*And Charles Terrin?*

* I believe we could do that on our own. No need to let the Master worry.*

"Very well, master. Call if you need us."

"I will. Now go and rest."

Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon went inside the house before transforming to their false forms. Nakuru climbed up the stairs, carrying Suppi in the crook of her arm. They went past Tomoyo's room. The light was still on. 

Suppi flew out from Ruby Moon's arms.

"You go on ahead. I stay here and guard the door."

A sleepy Nakuru yawned. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, go on."

"OK. (yawn) Good night, Suppi-chan."

"Good night, Nakuru."

Nakuru made her way to her bedroom and closed the door. After a few minutes, she had herself changed into her pajamas. She sank gratefully into the bed sheets.

_Good night, Charlie-kun. And in her dreams she gave him a kiss._

@@@

Nakuru shook her head to clear it of sleep. Pink tendrils fell all over her face. Carefully, she parted them and smiled at the sunshine that shone through the window. It was a wonderful morning. 

Nakuru got up from the bed and started doing some stretching exercises. After a while she went to the window sill and stared at the willow tree just outside her window. _Beautiful._ The sky was blue, the leaves were green, and little birds were singing. 

Then she remembered last night; the dancing, the music, the lights, Charlie-kun… Nakuru felt warm and tingly all over. So that's how it felt to be wrapped in somebody's arms. She smiled at the memory. _Now if only the other boys would be as cooperative…_

_Come to think of it, Charlie-kun was really nice last night. He didn't run away like he used to. Why, HE even asked HER to dance. He did promise… notwithstanding the fact that she had seen his aura flare a beautiful blue. Did he notice that? Or was it just her imagination? _

_Whatever. She was going to enjoy that memory while it lasted. After all, who knows when she could get Charlie-kun to hold her like that again?_

Humming a happy tune, Nakuru hopped her way into the shower. _Just a wonderful day!_

@@@

_Charles had cried till the last of his tears went dry. Till there was nothing left. Then, he got up and wandered further into the woods, not aware of where he was going. All he knew was that he had to walk until the pain went away. And so he did. He walked and walked and walked, until it went dark and he was stumbling over branches and rocks; until his head was throbbing and light-headed from hunger and he had no strength left to walk. Then he lay down._

_A few minutes later, he could hear people calling his name._

_"Go away," he thought, "just leave me alone."_

_And they were gone; and he was alone and cold and he thought he was going to die._

_A flash of red lit the little clearing at his right. He didn't care. He kept his eyes closed. Leaves rustled and a pair of arms went around him. He felt safe. He felt warm. He put his arms around the neck, or at least what seemed to be a neck._

_"Granddad, am I dead?"_

_"Master.__ He is delirious." A female voice emanated from the body which held him._

_"Perhaps he is the one they were looking for. We had better return him to his parents. But we should not be seen." This time it was the voice of a boy, although he sounded awfully mature._

_"Yes, master." The slender arms around him tightened and his face was cradled on a soft shoulder. A sweet scent wafted up his nostrils, giving him motivation to open his eyes a crack. All he could see was butterfly wings. Large butterfly wings attached to somebody's back. They had begun to quiver, causing the air to move around them. They shot high up in the sky, where he promptly lost consciousness again._

_He came to in a dark room. He was laying on a soft and very familiar bed, his bed, or rather, his Granddad's bed._

_"Come on, we should go."_

_"Go on ahead master. I will merely tuck him in."_

_"Motherly instincts, Ruby Moon?"___

_"Shut up, Spinel Sun. Go on, master. I will just finish up."_

_"Very well.__ Spinel Sun, let us go. My mother and father will miss me."_

_A draft of air circulated the room. A blanket was thrown on top of him and carefully arranged around him. Charlie closed his eyes and pretended to sleep._

_A warm embrace encircled him. "Daijobu desu. It will surely be all right." And he felt as if it would. He sighed. He felt a soft kiss on his brow. "Sleep well."_

_He felt her move away. But he caught her arm before she could. He opened his eyes. All he could see was pink hair and butterfly wings._

_"Will I see you again?"_

_"Perhaps."__ He could see a smile curve on her lips. "Now sleep."_

_She waved her hands in front of him. Instantly, his eyes were heavy and he felt comforted. A sweet scent of the forest enveloped him. He sank into a deep sleep._

@@@

Charles inhaled deeply and shot up from his bed.

He had forgotten about that! The butterfly girl! He had seen her before, sort of.

He looked around. He was still in his room. He sank back into the sheets. _Thank God it was Saturday. No need to hurry. Butterfly girl can wait. I'm still too tired to think._

He lay down on his bed, staring at the ceiling and remembering last night. 

He caught himself smiling.

He did enjoy last night. He remembered how Ginnie tried to get him to herself the whole evening, and him trying to avoid her. And then there was Eriol and Tomoyo whom he played matchmaker with. Then there was Joseph Stratton, cracking jokes and generally making a fool of himself in the hopes that Anastasia Van Buren would care to look his way. And then, the girl he was trying to avoid the whole year was suddenly the one he wanted to be with the whole night…

"Nakuru." Charles said her name out loud.

He had found out that there was more to Nakuru Akizuki than met the eye. 

She was far more intelligent than he had thought. _Now that I think about it, she should be. After all, getting to third year psychology was not that easy a task._ It was easy talking to her, like he had known her all his life. Plus, she could really dance. _I suppose Eriol taught her._ He could remember her smile, her enthusiasm. _I guess her enthusiasm is contagious. Maybe I should be with her more often. Granddad would certainly approve. _

Then he remembered the smell of her hair, the sway of her hips…..

He could feel his heart pumping fast.

_Okay, hormones… We're treading dangerous ground. He took a deep breath. _

_I need to get laid._

Charles laughed into his pillow. Now he sounded like his friend Jeremy, the sex maniac/pimp. Jeremy had kept bugging him all night, telling him to take his pick. The girls were certainly crowding him last night. _Thank God for Nakuru._ Ironic how he felt safer with her than with the other girls. _Maybe it's because she wasn't drooling over me…. Wait a minute. Why didn't she drool over me?_

Charlie thought for a while. _I'm not narcissistic am I? I mean, of course I'd want girls to drool over me._ Not until now. 

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrgggghhhh," he screamed into his pillow. _Damn hormones. I don't want to think about this now._

He threw his pillow away and got up from bed.

_Enough about Nakuru.__ She's too old for me._

He tried to stretch but his clothes restrained him.

_Gods, I had forgotten. That was one long night._

He took off his clothes as he walked towards the shower.

~~~

Whew! That was long. I hope I got everything down right. Already ran spell check and grammar check on this.

 Whaddya think? PG or PG-13?

Thanks to June6 for the first review! I appreciate it.


	4. Meeting the Past

Thank you to all who reviewed! It made me feel so energetic today that I decided to release the next chapter ahead of schedule. Also, I'm anticipating a time that I might not have enough time to post stories as much as I'd like to.

So here it is… enjoy! And don't forget to review!!!

BTW, to my sisters: Are we clear on having Fujitaka and Sonomi getting together? I see possibilities….. Hmmmm….

~~~

Chapter Two : Meeting the Past

  
It had been two days after Charlie-kun's party, and Nakuru was feeling a little melancholy. It was bad enough that Mistress Tomoyo had to leave, but Eriol-sama  also allowed Suppi-chan to go with her!  Nakuru knew it was her duty to keep her master company, but seeing him so sad also made her a bit lethargic.

She missed Suppi-chan, too. Once, she was reminiscing their good times together and absentmindedly stirred in two heaping teaspoonfuls of sugar into Eriol-sama's tea. She didn't mean it. Really, she didn't. Eriol-sama didn't seem much to convinced, though.

Then there were the cookies… and the cake… and the clam chowder… 

_I didn't mean it. I was just too preoccupied. Really. The sugar was just a trained reaction… it reminded me of Suppi-chan. Ask any psychologist… Eriol-sama should trust me. I know these things._

Eriol didn't look too happy about her explanation_. _

_He still keeps his eye on me when I'm cooking. That reminds me. We're out of sugar. I need to get a larger bag…_

Nakuru sighed and looked at her master. He was reading some books from the library, something on love poems. She sighed again.

This time, Eriol put his book down. "Nakuru, why don't you go out and have some fun? Go to the park or watch a movie. You don't have to be with me all the time. I can take care of myself."

"Are you sure, Eriol-sama? "

"Yes, Nakuru. I'm not going to turn to dust the moment you step out. Really, I'm fine."

Nakuru was hesitant. "Oh, alright. I suppose I need to get to the grocery store now. We need another bag of sugar…"

"Noooo!" Eriol stood up looking alarmed, then sheepish. "I mean, we already have a lot of cookies and sweets in stock. Besides, a few days without sugar wouldn't hurt. We wouldn't want to get diabetic now, do we? "

"I suppose so."

"Why don't you go and visit the forest. I'm sure your animal friends have missed you."

Nakuru's face visibly brightened. "Oh, yes! I haven't seen them in a while. Okay then, I'm going to the forest. I'm taking my cellphone." Nakuru went for the door.  "Don't forget to call if you need me."

"I won't."

Nakuru slid out the door.

Giving a sigh of relief, Eriol sank back into the chair. "This is much harder than I thought_._"

@@@

Nakuru stepped out into the garden. It was a wonderful morning for a walk in the woods. She had checked in on Eriol earlier to say goodbye and found him writing letters. She had wanted to get a peek on its contents when Eriol had shooed her out of the library, saying she should hurry on to the woods and not keep her animal friends waiting. She had managed to tell him to give her regards to everyone, though, to which Eriol agreed to.

Breathing in the crisp, fresh air, she concentrated and transformed.

Ruby Moon took up the cellphone she left on the ground earlier and attached it on her hip. Taking one last look at the town house, she flew straight up in the air. Once up there, she cast a cloaking spell so that no human would be able to see her. She looked around, then flew to the direction of her favorite haunt.

@@@

Leaves crunched beneath Charles' old beat up sneakers. He was walking in the woods behind his Granddad's old house, up the path to their special place. _Gods, it's been so long. The path is already overgrown with weeds._

Charles had gone to the woods despite his parent's appeals about having him go with them to see a polo match after church.  It was a charity event organized by Lyn and Everard Terrin, his parents, for the benefit of the local orphanages. Charles had begged off, citing that he had something REALLY important to do. He even promised to go to the Cameron's boring yacht party to make up for it. Add the charming smile, and wallah, his parents caved in. _Well, it's not like I'm doing anything bad. I just need to be here today. _

After church, he had hurriedly changed his suit and tie to a more comfortable faded jeans and sleeveless shirt. Peter had offered to come, but Charlie declined, saying it was his day off. Despite Peter's protests, he had actually looked relieved. Charlie was sure Peter was fit, but having Peter running around the woods following him wasn't really necessary. 

Charlie could see the clearing now and he picked up his pace. _It would be nice to visit an old haunt. I should have done this sooner._ Suddenly, he stopped. He could hear voices up ahead.

"Feeling better?... That's good. Try not to use that paw too much; at least till it's fully healed," a woman's voice floated over the dense bushes. Assenting wolf yawls followed.

Charles' brows furrowed. _Who could that be? This is private property. No one should be here._ Chanting softly, he cast a spell to deaden his footfalls. Creeping quietly to a bush with suitable cover, he peeped through its branches to see who was in the clearing.

Sure enough, sitting on a fallen log was a grey wolf with a bandaged leg. And beside it was a sight he had been longing to behold once again… the Butterfly Girl.

@@@

Charles' heart beat faster. He never expected to see her so soon. He ran his hands through his hair and looked down on his attire. _I can't meet her like this. And what am I supposed to say? Hello, it's me. The kid you saved from certain death… _

He looked at her once again. Her back was still facing him and she was stroking the wolf lovingly. 

"Aren't you beautiful? Sorry, I don't go here as often anymore. I had a lot to do lately." Then she gave the wolf a hug.

_Wouldn't I love to be that wolf… Hey… that gives me an idea…_

@@@

Ruby Moon was excited. She had not seen her friend in months. When she saw her limping, she felt so guilty that she wasn't there to prevent it. She had ripped a piece of cloth from her leg and made a makeshift splint. She decided to come here everyday until her friend was as good as new.

Ruby Moon gave her friend a hug. 

"I wish our other friends were here. I miss them so."

A rustle in the bushes behind her startled her. "Who's there?" 

Out from the bushes came another grey wolf.

"Hey, there. I didn't know you had another wolf-friend, Luna. Come here, cutie. I'm not going to hurt you." 

Ruby Moon scratched the back of Charles-the-wolf's head. He yowled in pleasure. _No wonder my dogs like being scratched behind the ears. This is relaxing._

"Wow. I've never seen a wolf with hazel eyes before…"

_Uh oh. Forgot about that._

"Kawaii! I'm going to call you… Timber" Ruby Moon hugged him.

Charles had no idea how much he missed this. It just brought back memories of that night his grandfather died, but oddly enough, none of the pain, only the warmth and security he had felt before. He buried his snout in her hair and breathed in her scent.

"My, my. Getting forward are we?" Ruby Moon laughed and moved away to get a good look at her new friend. _What a handsome wolf, _she thought.

Charles stared at her intently. _She's beautiful. I finally see her, and she's beautiful._

Ruby Moon blushed. Somehow it felt as if the wolf was staring at her. _Of course its' staring at me. I'm someone new._

"Well, boy. We're friends now, aren't we? Ummm… You are a boy right?" she tried to peer under him.

Charles was grateful he wasn't in human form. He felt so embarrassed. Still, he couldn't help squirm out of her grasp.

_Well, that was new: a wolf that knows how to feel embarrassed. _"Awww, no need to be shy. It's okay, boy. I just needed to confirm." She patted him on the head.

Ruby Moon stood up and went to the pile of flowers she had made earlier. "Okay, you two. Just stay put. I'm going to make you both flower necklaces." She began to hum a happy tune while falling into the task before her.

@@@ 

Charles lay down on the ground. He kept his eyes on Ruby Moon, drinking in her form and face. _Odd, she looks familiar, feels familiar. Her energy just feels familiar… or maybe I'm just remembering…_

Charles ears picked up. He heard someone laugh softly. Bewildered, he looked around. _Who else could be here?_ His eyes focused on the other wolf. _Is she grinning? Nah, it must have been my imagination._

*Took you long enough to get here, boy.*

Charles' eyes went back to the grinning wolf. *Did you just talk to me?* he thought incredulously.

*Do you see anybody else, boy?* the wolf named Luna laughed again.

Charles stood up on his front paws. *You did talk! Who are you?*

*Right now, I'm called Luna. But not so long ago, I was called by another name. Your grandfather preferred to call me Rose… *

*Rose… Grandma Rose?! But… you're dead! How…* Charles leaped joyfully over to Luna.

*Hold your horses, boy. I'm not as young as I used to be, in wolf years that is. Plus, I had a slight misadventure if you noticed.*

*What happened? How come I didn't know?*

*Well, to keep the story short, I couldn't bear to go without your grandpa for long so I reincarnated to this wolf.

Your grandpa visited me often. I watched you play here when you were a boy. He didn't want anyone to know for some reason. Maybe he thought they'd think he went crazy or something. You know how it is nowadays.

It's wonderful to see you again, Charlie boy. I didn't know you had mastered shape-changing.*

*I, uh, yes I did. But… Grandma…* he licked her face and wagged his tail.

"Ooooh. The two of you are getting along rather well, methinks." Ruby Moon had looked up from her handiwork and smiled.

*Ooops.*

*Ooops, indeed. You're making her get the wrong impression. Now stop licking me and start telling me about your life. I've got ten years worth of stories to hear.*

@@@

*How come Granddad didn't reincarnate into a wolf, too? Then you'd be together.*

*Oh, tosh. Wolf years are too short. Mine are already numbered. He told me he'd rather wait it out.*

*I missed you grandma.* Charles laid his head on her paws.

*Same here, baby. Same here.* She nuzzled the top of his head.

"Awww, aren't you two just so cute?" Ruby Moon stood up and stretched her arms and wings, causing a slight movement of wind. She had just finished making her garland.

*Beautiful* Charles lifted up his head and looked starry-eyed at Ruby Moon's form.

*Ah, so you fancy the lady, don't you?* Luna fixed a sly eye on her grandson.

*I… uhm… she…*

*Oh, I can tell. You've got your grandpa's tongue, boy. A sweet talker he was, but always tongue-tied around me.*

*She saved me once… when Granddad died… *

*And that's where destiny starts…*

"Come here, Timber. I want you to have this." Ruby Moon was now kneeling and smiling, holding the garland on her lap. Then suddenly, she sang softly. 

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see…_

_I hope that he turns out to be…_

Charles remembered the song. It was the song he danced to with Nakuru on his birthday. _Someone to Watch Over Me._ He fell entranced to the song. Slowly he stood up and padded across to Ruby Moon. Ruby Moon kissed his snout.

_Someone who'll watch over me…_

She sighed and put the garland over his head. And like the mythical unicorn to the gentle maiden, Charles lay down and put his head on her lap.

"Kawaii," she put her head on his back and put her arms around him. "I really like you. You're sweet."

*Oh, dear. You've got it bad. Well, I suppose you're old enough… _Sigh_. Kids grow up so fast…*

Charles rolled his eyes toward his grandmother. *Grandma, you're spoiling the moment.*

*Okay, okay. Frail old me is going to keep quiet now…*

Charles savored the feeling. _It's wonderful to feel wanted… and loved… maybe._ _I'd better transform back to human form. I want her to see me as I am… or maybe later…_ He was still enjoying the hug.

Finally, Ruby Moon released her hold and stood up. She shook her wings again.

"I think I'd like to run today. Oh, I'm sorry, Luna. You can't come. Your leg has to heal first. But I promise I'll be back. I just need to stretch my legs, plus it's a lovely day for a run. I have to change though…"

Visions of a naked Ruby Moon ran through Charles' head. *Uh oh. I better transform now before she does anything she'd get embarrassed about later.*

*That's not what she meant, Charlie boy. Remind me to wash your brains with soap later. Watch and learn.* 

Slowly, Ruby Moon's wings closed in around her. 

*What's happening? Is something wrong?* Charles whined anxiously.

*She's transforming, boy, can't you see? She doesn't go around like that all the time, you know.*

*She doesn't? *

*You'd be surprised.*

And surprised he was. He was so surprised he tumbled backward in shock. For there in front of him, in the place where Ruby Moon once stood, was Nakuru Akizuki. 

~~~

I've decided to name my next chappie "Chasing Butterflies"… heeee heee. Get the picture? I can't believe how evil I've become… but then again, my sisters and I share the same gene pool. ^_^


	5. Let Me In

Special thanks to my reviewers: June6, KyteAura, Yue's Lady, and my sisters. ^_^ Love you guys. Thanks for the pick-me-uppers. You keep me going.

I have to tell you though, I may not be posting as regularly as I want to. I just got myself a job so I don't have as much time to think about the story in the regular hours. I get puffy eyes from the sleepless nights, though. 

I know I said I'm naming this chapter "Chasing Butterflies"… but one thing lead to another, and this didn't come out exactly the way I imagined it would. So I guess, the title would have to wait. 

^_^ So here it is. I hope you like it.

~ ~ ~

Chapter Three : Let Me In

                                     
Charles loves Nakuru? 

Charles had been staring at what he wrote in his notebook for a long time. _Do I? Do I love Ruby Moon just because she came to me at the lowest point in my life? Is it love or just hero worship? And Nakuru… do I love her just because I sensed that they're one and the same… wait a sec… did I say love? Damn… I can't jump into conclusions… this is all so confusing. _

A cough brought Charlie up from his reverie. 

"Anytime now, Mr. Terrin." 

It was Professor Hobbes, his calculus teacher. He looked like he was expecting him to do something.

"I… uh…" The whole class was quiet. Everyone was staring at him. He could spot his rival Andy Iverson snickering.

"The problem on the board…" Eriol whispered from his right. 

"Right. Of course, Mr. Hobbes." Charles closed his notebook and stood up. He went in front and took the board marker and began solving the equation, after which he closed the marker confidently and looked at his professor.

"Very good, Terrin. Next time, I hope it wouldn't be too much of a bother for you to appear to be listening to my lectures when you are inside this class."

Charles turned beet red. "Y-yes, professor. Sorry, sir." 

"Very well, go back to your seat… and don't let me catch you again." Professor Hobbes took the marker from his hand. "Okay, now class… as you can see here… "

Charles felt relieved as he trudged up to his seat. He had to thank Eriol for the tip. 

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem."

Charles looked at Eriol. It felt weird, sitting beside Nakuru's cousin. _Does he know about Nakuru's secret? I wonder if he's magic, too. He must be. They're related… but then, the magic could skip a generation… like my mother…_

Eriol felt a prickling sensation at the back of his neck. Charles was watching him again. He's been staring at him on and off since they met this morning. Turning to his left, Eriol could see Charles was looking at him but it was as if he was staring through him.

Eriol smiled conspiratorially. _He looks like he needs cheering up._

"Is anything wrong, Charles?" Eriol whispered.

Charles snapped out of his thoughts. He immediately looked towards the professor. Luckily, the professor had his back turned. He looked back at Eriol. _Should I tell him?... No, not yet. I should talk to Nakuru first… if I get the courage…_

"Uh, nothing, mate."

"Really? You seem to be preoccupied today. It's so unlike you. In fact, you've been staring at me since we got here." Eriol paused, as if thinking, "You're not gay are you…?" Eriol's eyes scrutinized his face.

"What?! No, of course not!" Charles felt humiliated.

"Sorry… it's just… with your staring, I thought…well, never mind. Anyway, I'm taken."

"I know."

"You sound disappointed."

Charles got annoyed. "For the last time… I AM NOT GAY!"

The class became quiet again. Eriol tried not to laugh. _I am sooo bad…_

"Thank you, Mr. Terrin for that wonderful piece of information," Mr. Hobbes said sarcastically, "I'm sure the female population of St. Catherine's (^_^ sister school located just beside theirs) would be pleased to know that." Sounds of repressed laughter filled the room. Mr. Hobbes turned back to the board. "As I was saying…"

Charles blushed and sank low into his seat. He gave Eriol a scathing look. _If he weren't my Nakuru's cousin…_

Eriol was chuckling. "Sorry, mate. You looked as if you needed to take your mind off something…" 

~ ~ ~

Nakuru skipped gaily to St. Basil's Music Hall. She was in a good mood today. Her nightly visits to the forest helped a lot. She had enjoyed playing with Luna and Timber, her wolf friends… Timber most especially. _I suppose he somehow fills the void Spinel Sun has left… so kawaii, too, with his unusually hazel eyes. Sigh… I better write to Spinel tonight._

From a distance, she spotted Eriol walking down the steps from the Hall entrance, followed closely by a blond haired, hazel-eyed young man. 

"Eriol-sama!" Nakuru ran the rest of the way to Eriol's arms. Eriol welcomed Nakuru's hug openly. Thank the gods for his recent growth spurts, otherwise it would have been awkward trying to hug his five-foot seven guardian. Eriol felt truly comforted that Nakuru stayed with him in England. Without his beloved Tomoyo by his side, the days just seemed too long.

"Aherm," Charles coughed loud enough for the two of them to hear, "Eriol, mate, don't you think you should give your cousin a bit more breathing space than that."

Both Eriol and Nakuru stared at Charles quizzically. 

"Just a suggestion…"

Nakuru's eyes opened wide as if she just realized something.

"Charlie-kun! Kawaii desu ne!" Nakuru managed to shriek before launching herself at Charles' neck. "You came to see me!"

Charles heart thundered at her sudden proximity. A blush tinged his cheeks. He patted her back tentatively. "Uh, yeah. Actually,"  he glanced at a smirking Eriol,  "I was going to ask you…" he paused, making a face upon seeing Eriol raise an eyebrow. 

 Nakuru looked adoringly at Charles. "Ask me?"

"Yes, I wanted to…"

"Charles! Darling! I wondered where you had gone to." 

An insistent hand wiggled its way through Charles' arm and pulled him away from a very comfortable embrace.

"Why, Miss Akizuki, its so nice to see you again. How are things in your COLLEGE?" Virginia Magnusson flipped her blonde curls out, "Haven't found anyone you fancy yet?"

Janet and Lara giggled from behind Charles and Virginia.

"Ah, the infamous Giggly trio. Hello, Virginia, Lara, Janet," Eriol crossed his arms and smirked as he greeted the three newcomers. _This is getting to be really interesting._

"Ginnie, let go of me." Charles tried to discreetly pull away from Ginnie without hurting her feelings.

"Honey, don't be prudish. I just wanted to make sure you don't forget to pick me up for the Cameron's yacht party tomorrow…"

"What? I didn't… I don't…" Charles stammered

"You're going too?! Ooooh… Kawaii! It's going to be like a double date!" Nakuru's face turned ecstatic.

"Double… are you going with somebody?"

"Well, James asked me to come with him. He's picking me up tomorrow."

"Well, that's settled then. Miss Akizuki goes with James, and you are coming with me." Virginia tightened her hold on Charles' arm.

"Speak of the devil…" 

Eriol pointed at James Cameron, who could be seen striding purposefully across the grass towards Nakuru.

"Hey, Nakuru! I've been looking for you." James stopped in front of the group.

"Well, well. Cozy group you have here. Eriol, Charles," James nodded to the two, "umm… Ginnie isn't it? Sorry, I haven't met you two yet. I'm James Cameron." Janet and Lara introduced themselves.

James turned to Nakuru and hugged her. "I wanted to talk to you earlier but you ran so fast from Psych class I didn't get to do it." He kissed her on the cheek.

Charles looked daggers at James back. _He's not her boyfriend. He can't be… can he?_

"But I already know what you were gonna say, James-chan." Nakuru put her arms around James' neck. "You wanted to remind me that you'll be picking me up tomorrow at seven." She smiled up at James. "You told me twenty times already."

"I know, but you would have missed my hug." 

_This is getting annoying._ "Okay, Cameron… She got the message. Don't you have something else to do?"

James extracted himself from Nakuru's embrace and stood in front of Charles. Charles wasn't intimidated, even if James stood two inches taller than him.

"What's it to you, BOY?" James whispered to his ear, "She's out of your league, Terrin. Back off, she's mine. Be glad our parents are good friends, I would have whupped the air out of you."

James glared at Charles one more time before turning back to Nakuru.

"I'm sorry, darling girl, but I have an appointment to catch," he kissed Nakuru on the cheek. "Tomorrow, okay?"

"Yes, James-chan, I'll be waiting." Nakuru waved goodbye.

"And I'll be waiting for you, Charles, darling." Virginia smiled smugly as she trailed her finger down Charles' chest. She kissed him on the cheek. "Seven o'clock. Don't be late. Let's go girls," she gestured to Lara and Janet. 

Blowing one last kiss, she turned and walked towards the parking lot.

"Charlie-kun! That's so wonderful! Your eyes turned brown." Nakuru clapped her hands.

"I can see something else turning green…" Eriol laughed.

"Really, where?" Nakuru looked around, puzzled.  "The trees? But they're always green this time of year…"

"Nakuru-chan, why don't you wait in the car. I need to talk to Charles for a while."

Nakuru pouted but obeyed. "Okay, Eriol-sama, but don't take too long. I need to get some groceries before we head home." She hugged Eriol tight.

"Goodbye, Charlie-kun. See you at the party tomorrow." She kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Eriol waited till Nakuru was out of earshot.

"Okay, Terrin. Spill it."

"Spill what?" Charles tried to appear nonchalant… and failed miserably.

"Come on. You've been looking at me the whole day, looking pathetic. Then you get all tongue-tied, then jealous in front of Nakuru. What's going on? Just last month, you were running away every time Nakuru came close. Now, it looks like you're gonna die a slow and painful death if you can't see her."

"It's not like that, mate. You're exaggerating." Charles ran his hand through his hair.

"Really?" Eriol looked unconvinced.

"I just found out that she's great to have around…"

"Charles, you haven't been with her since the party," Eriol's eyes narrowed, "or have you?"

"Well… sometimes it just takes one night to erase first impressions, you know."

Eriol nodded, still looking suspicious. "Look, Charles, we've been friends for over a year now, so I'll be frank with you. Nakuru is a special girl… don't look at me like that. She's my cousin for heaven's sake… Anyway, as I was saying, it will take a special kind of person to hold on to her. You think you can handle it?"

Charles felt a bit miffed. _He thinks I don't deserve her? _"More than you know, Hiiragizawa." 

Already, he regretted his angry tone.

"I see you've made up you mind." Eriol crossed his arms and looked thoughtfully at Charles. 

"Nakuru is important to me. I will not allow James OR you to hurt her." 

Charles sighed. _What is it with Nakuru that makes guys threaten me?_

Eriol smiled suddenly. "But personally…" Eriol put a hand on Charles' shoulder, "I have a good feeling about you, for some reason. So, I'm rooting for you."

Charles looked surprised.

"Well, I have to go. We don't want to keep girls waiting, do we?" Eriol winked and smiled. 

Seeing Charles speechless, he punches Charles lightly on his arm. "So long, mate. And good luck."

Eriol turned and walked towards the parking lot.

"Eriol." Charles finally managed to speak out. Eriol turned around. 

"Thanks, mate." Eriol smiled and continued his walk.

Charles stood looking at Eriol's retreating form. He chuckled. _I have a feeling Nakuru is going to turn my world upside down… make my life more complicated than it already is… but somehow, I don't care. _He chuckled again. _I must be crazy._

Charles spotted his ride entering the parking lot and started walking with a smile glued on to his face.

~ ~ ~

June6, I think "Farsighted" (by SybilSofiana) pretty much had all the ExT moments you can shake out from this storyline. But I'll try to think of something for you. 

KyteAura, sorry girl. My sisters' storyline points to Fujitaka and Sonomi getting together. Still, it's still too early to say. By the way, who do you want for Fujitaka? Kaho? (I can hear my sister groan on the other side of the world.) 


	6. Can't Wait to Fall In Love

^_^ _My sisters pointed out a factual error to me. I forgot that Eriol and Charles attended an all-boys school. So, I made a few minor changes to Chapter 3. Nothing much. Let's just say that St Catherine's is a sister school of St. Basil's and they are located conveniently beside each other, as my old school was (right, sis?). Nakuru's college would be a little farther of, but not more than a thirty-minute drive from St. Basil's._

Hi, everyone! Yey!!! I'm so happy to be able to finish this chapter! I've been smiling like an idiot everywhere I go, just because I was thinking about what should happen next. People at the train station must think I'm laughing at them or something. I certainly got a few wary looks.

Well, here's one more chapter. Hope you like it…

~ ~ ~

Chapter Four : Can't Wait to Fall in Love

Suppi-chan,

It's been more than a week since you've gone, and I've missed you terribly. We have never been apart for this long and it has been a trying week for me. I've been going to our old haunts again, visiting old friends (remember Luna?) and making new ones. 

But it is never the same. Suppi-chan… I am afraid. I can feel a change in the air, a change of fate. I am not sure I want to accept it yet, but it is inevitable.

Do not misunderstand, I am happy for Eriol-sama, that he has found someone he wants to be with for the rest of his life… but what is to become of us? I fear we shall not be needed in the days to come. My dreams are filled with emptiness. I dream of falling into a void where there is no escape, and no one to hold on to…

Suppi-chan, hurry up and have Tomoyo-chan come back already. I need you.

Nakuru

~ ~ ~

*She isn't coming today.*

*Sending out psychic feelers, Timber?* 

*No… at least, not consciously. She feels sad… and confused.* Timber/Charles let out a whine. 

*Uh huh. It's just as I had suspected.*

*What, grandma?*

*You've gotten so emotionally attached to the girl, you have formed a psychic link. I got that way when I was with your granddad, you know, so you must have gotten it from me.*

The silence ensued for a few moments while Timber sat thinking.

*Grandma, how did you know?*

*How did I know what, child?*

*How did you know that you and granddad were meant to be together?*

Luna looked thoughtfully at the younger wolf before her and took her time to answer his question. *To be honest, I didn't... at least not until that time when he saved my hide a lifetime ago,* she laughed a wolf's laugh, *he almost lost his life in the process. I was so very mad at him. I screamed at him, beat him with my fists, and called him names… THEN I kissed him silly.*

Timber laughed, *What did he do during all this?*

Luna smiled mischievously. *At first, he was confused. He thought I'd be falling into his arms thanking him profusely, not beating him and calling him names (he can be such a self-centered, aristocratic brat sometimes). Then he got indignant… that was before the kiss. Ohohohohoho, after that he went pretty much downhill from there. You know the rest.* 

*You mean I have to save somebody's life to know if we're meant to be together?*

*No, silly. I swear, you males can be so dense at times.* Luna rolled her eyes, *it means that the mere thought of losing someone, not being able to see them again… well, it makes your heart get along with your head a little bit faster than usual.*

Timber stood on his front paws and gazed at the moon. He thought of Nakuru, of not being able to see her ever again, not to see her smile or laugh or cry, not to be able to comfort her, or feel her arms around him, comforting him, loving him. Unconsciously, he let out a low painful howl that came from deep within him. _Eons of sorrow, that's what it feels like. I cannot live without her._

He glanced at Luna who was looking at him, taken aback by the sorrow in his howl.

*Well… ahem, I suppose you found the answer you were looking for?*

He realized what he had done and noticed that his eyes were wet.

*Yes. I have. Thank you, grandma.* Timber touched Luna's snout with his.

*Glad to be of help, Charlie-boy.* Luna sniffled. *Now let's go do something else, all this discussion about love makes me miss your granddad terribly…*

*You know, grandma, I can summon him for you…*

~ ~ ~

Eriol looked at Nakuru's quiet form.  The silence was unnerving. It wasn't like Nakuru at all.

"So Nakuru, you have a big date with James tomorrow night, huh?"

"What?" Nakuru was startled out of her reverie, "Oh, yes. I think I'll be wearing that gown you gave me two Christmases ago."

"The dark blue one?" he smiled, "yes, I believe that would suit the occasion. You look like a water nymph in that. James would be sure to like it." 

Nakuru frowned so suddenly. 

"What is it Nakuru? Don't you like James?" _Might as well know where her feelings lie…_

"Are you giving me away, Eriol-sama?"

"Whhhaaaat? Where did you get that idea....?" Eriol thought of his conversation with Charles. _Probably… sometime in the future… but it won't do to alarm Nakuru now. She's so innocent…_ "Of course… not."

Tears spilled from Nakuru's eyes. She wiped them off with her sleeve. "I'm sorry, Eriol-sama. I'm just feeling confused, that's all. With Suppi-chan gone, I… You'll be gone, too, eventually, anyway, when you and Mistress Tomoyo get married. You probably won't need us anymore… and it just makes me so sad."

Eriol reached around his crying guardian and hugged her to him. "Nakuru-chan," he said fondly, "if ever I get married _(I hope so, anyway)_ that doesn't mean I would not need you. You and Spinel Sun are my friends, as well as my children _(I did create them, didn't I?)_. But yes, everything will be different… better. You will have my love, as well as those from others…_(dare I mention?)_. Look at Yue-san. Is he not happier now?"

Nakuru's sobbing suddenly ceased and she looked up into Eriol' blue eyes slyly. "You're right, Eriol-sama." She disentangled herself from Eriol's embrace and stood up quickly, with fire burning in her eyes. "I cannot let Yue-san get one up on me! If he gets somebody to love so could I!"

_I think I created a monster…_

"Ah, Nakuru…"

"But who? James?" Nakuru's brow furrowed in concentration, "I suppose he will do…"

"Nakuru, it's not that easy…" 

Nakuru's sighed and hung her head. "You're right Eriol-sama. I don't want just anyone. I want somebody to love me, just like you love Mistress Tomoyo. And I want to love him back the same way." 

Eriol blushed. He still wasn't used to his guardian calling his dearest Tomoyo their mistress.

Nakuru sighed, "Will there ever be anyone for me, Eriol-sama?" 

Eriol smiled. "Oh, I'm sure there's someone out there. Maybe, he's even closer than we think possible." He took Nakuru into a big brotherly hug.

Nakuru looked hopefully up at Eriol. "Really, master?" Her puppy dog eyes looked at his expectantly.

"Yes, really, Nakuru-chan." 

Nakuru's joy bubbled up in her and made her laugh and hug Eriol tightly. "I can't wait to fall in love!"

~ ~ ~

_Nakuru's dream sequence:_

_Nakuru was climbing up a hill. On top, there was an oak tree, its arms spreading wide, embracing the beautiful blue sky. There was someone waiting for her there… Eriol-sama… she ran, rushing into his arms._

_"Master…"_

_She looked up to his blue eyes, feeling wonderfully safe. But it was not Eriol-sama, it was somebody else. She stepped back, startled. The tall handsome stranger smiled at her. He looked familiar, felt familiar…_

_"Clow…"_

_"Hello, Ruby Moon. It's been a long time…"_

_Suddenly, she was no longer Nakuru, only Ruby Moon, with long red hair and butterfly wings._

_"Clow Reed," she knelt in respect._

_Two strong hands helped her stand up. "Now, now, there's no need for that," he chuckled, "we're friends aren't we?"_

_Ruby Moon stood up and stared at her master's face. Her heart was pounding and the fear that had been gnawing at her for days came to the fore._

_Clow Reed stared back sadly at her, still holding her shoulders. _

_"Is it true master, will I lose you?"_

_Clow pushed back his horn-rimmed glasses and smiled. "In a way, but you should not be afraid." He walked toward the edge of the cliff which magically appeared some distance to the right. Ruby Moon followed._

_"Change is coming, yes, but that does not mean the end of everything."_

_Ruby Moon looked at the void that filled the bottom of the cliff. "It looks empty…" she said sadly._

_"Ah… it is merely because you are not seeing it in the right light," Clow sighed, then smiled. He cupped Ruby Moon's chin and forced her to look up. _

_"Do not make your fear paralyze you. You are meant to be greater than that," he dropped his hand._

_Clow began to walk to the very edge of the cliff. Looking over his shoulder, he threw Ruby Moon a smile. "The light you seek need not be far away. Sometimes we have to look within ourselves to get our answers."_

_Facing the void, Clow put his right foot inside the darkness. "And remember… love, by itself, is the greatest magic of all…" then he disappeared into the void._

_Somehow Clow's last words seemed vaguely familiar…_

~ ~ ~

Eriol slipped quietly into his study. He didn't want any noise to disturb his sleeping guardian. 

This has certainly been an interesting day. _I wonder if I should tell Tomoyo now, or wait till I'm sure those two are settled on what they want. I don't want to meddle… too much. _

"Ah, my dearest Tomoyo," his hands strayed to the picture on his desk, Nakuru and Charles forgotten. It was a picture of a smiling Tomoyo, the one he took when they went out shopping. She looked so happy. _I wonder if she's thinking of me right now…_ (On another continent, Tomoyo sneezed daintily into her perfumed kerchief. "My, I wonder where that came from?")

Giving the photo one last caress, Eriol opened his desk drawer and took out his stationery and pen. Using his fine penmanship, he wrote down the beginnings of a letter.

_My dearest Tomoyo,_

_I love you. _

_How are things doing in __Japan__? …_

~*~*~

June6, ^_^ that last one was for you.


	7. all apologies

All apologies  
  
Dearest readers,  
  
I would like to apologize for not being able to post this week. In fact, I am not sure when I could post again. I am having trouble with logistics... meaning, my bratty cousin won't let me borrow the laptop.  
  
So... stories are on hold till I can buy MY OWN laptop. Hopefully I could get one before the month ends.   
  
Sorry, y'all. I'll try to email all of you if and when I get a hold of one... but wouldn't it be much easier if you put my story on your favorites list... ^_^ just a suggestion.  
  
Love you lots,  
  
LunaMagic 


End file.
